New Friendships
by allstressedout97
Summary: When the time is right there's only one question that need asking but how does Jerry prepare for it? Andy/Jerry FRIENDSHIP Traci/Jerry pairing. Not sure if this is any good please read and review to let me know!


**New Friendships**

_A/N – I have no rights to Rookie Blue, I'm just a mahoosive fan :)!_

Jerry stood awkwardly outside the women's locker room as shift came to an end.

He didn't know what he was feeling so guilty about; he wasn't doing anything wrong.

He was snapped from his thoughts when the door swung open and Andy walked out into the hall way.

She smiled at him as she passed but looked shocked and wary when Jerry placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her from leaving.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Jerry?"

He stood awkwardly and gave a cursory look around the station to make sure no one was looking.

"Um… - I need your help with something." It came out rushed and Andy looked amused for a moment before going back to being confused.

She nodded and motioned for him to continue,

"I can't talk about it here though…" Andy was so confused. She had always thought that Jerry didn't like her and she had no idea why – she had never done anything to him that she was aware of.

Andy readjusted her bag on her shoulder before saying, "Well, why don't you give me a ride to the Penny then?"

Jerry nodded then ushered her out of the division and towards his car.

He opened the passenger door for her and she sat down awkwardly; as he walked round to the driver's side she shot a quick text to Sam letting him know that she had a ride to the Penny and that she would just meet him there.

She didn't tell him who she was getting a ride with though as she had a feeling Jerry wanted to keep their conversation private.

Jerry pulled out of the parking lot but turned left instead of right. He headed towards the nearest diner rather than the Penny, but Andy wasn't worried.

They took a seat closest to the diner's door and Andy courteously opened the menu to give Jerry time to calm down, gather his thoughts and figure out what he wanted to say to her.

She ordered a coffee for both of them and when the waitress left she looked at Jerry and said,

"So, what's all this about?"

Jerry placed his hands on the table but continued to wring them nervously. What he said next came out rushed and was almost unintelligible.

Andy gave him an amused questioning look and Jerry repeated himself,

"I want to ask Traci to marry me."

Andy's face lit up and a grin formed on her face, she squealed, "Really!"

Jerry nodded and Andy wondered why he looked so miserable for a man that wanted to propose to his girlfriend of three years.

"That's great Jerry, but what's the matter?"

Jerry studied her, as if he was sizing her up and trying to get a feel of whether he could trust her,

"Do you think she'll say yes?"

Andy giggled,

"Honestly?"

Jerry nodded,

"No, I think she'll tell you that marriage was never part of her plan, I think she'll give you a list of reasons why you two shouldn't get married and then I think she'll try and make the best of a really awkward situation."

Jerry's shoulders sagged and he looked utterly defeated, "So I shouldn't ask her?"

Andy shook her head frantically,

"NO! – Ask her, you asked me if she'd say yes and I told you what will happen – but I've known Traci for a very long time, a lot longer than just from the academy; Traci thinks that she's had her shot at happiness, she doesn't really know what she wants anymore. I think you should ask her presumptuously. Seem confident, that will ware her down..."

Jerry was nodding along as she spoke and she wanted to laugh as he seemed to be taking mental notes and cursing himself for not having a pad to jot it all down.

"… she'll feel bad about saying no but that won't stop her. When she's said no don't look sad and defeated like you did when I told you what her response would be. Look at her like you usually do and…"

Jerry interrupted her and his voice was high and terrified, "Wait, how do I usually look at her!?"

Andy smiled softly,

"Jerry, you love Traci, anyone can see that. After she's said no, look at her as if you can't see anything else and then tell her all the reasons why you should get married, tell her why you love her and then she'll have absolutely no choice but to say yes."

Jerry smiled at Andy and she returned the expression.

"Thanks Andy – you're not as bad as I thought you were,"

Andy's eyebrows rose as she pretended to be completely offended by the comment but then she smiled and said,

"Jeez Jerry, thanks – what a lovely way to speak to your bride's maid of honour."

Then she winked and rose from the table throwing a couple of bills on it to cover the coffee.

Jerry followed her and they rode in silence towards the Penny.

Jerry had a stupid grin on his face and Andy looked out the window as they passed the division.

They pulled into the parking lot of the Penny and got out of the car.

Jerry walked besides Andy towards the Penny, the lot was full but everyone was inside.

Jerry held the door open for Andy and she walked passed, she turned around suddenly and he almost walked into her, the smile was back on her face and she handed him her card,

"I don't know if you already have my number but I'm free Friday afternoon if you want me to come ring shopping with you."

Jerry grimaced, he didn't have her number; he'd known her for three years, she was his girlfriend's best friend and she was his best friend's girlfriend and he didn't have her number?

"Thanks Andy, I really appreciate this."

He opened his jacket to put her card away and when he looked up she was on the other side of the bar greeting Sam with a kiss.

He shook his head and scanned the room for Traci, the goofy look returning when he spotted her.

His phone buzzed as he walked towards her and he stopped to open the message,

_So I'll see you on Friday at 2? BTW you're not as bad as I thought you were either ' groomy' :p – A x_

He smiled, he had a feeling he and Andy would be getting a lot closer in months to come.

He put his phone away and continued his walk to Traci, he smiled as he neared and when Traci looked up and smiled at him all he could think was, yeah – life is good.

_A/N – I don't know if this is any good – let me know - I really hope that what I've heard isn't true, Jerry and Traci need to get married and Sam and Andy cannot break up! Anyways, please review!_

_C x_


End file.
